Alternatywa Liberalna
'Alternatywa Liberalna (AL) - '''centrolewicowe ugrupowanie polityczne świata Politika założone 3 stycznia 2010 przez Alexa Novotnego i Rasco DePri, rozwiązane dnia 3 kwietnia 2010. Fundamentem partii był liberalizm zarówno w sferze gospodarczej jak i światopoglądowej. Plik:Logo_AL.jpg ''Oficjalne logo Alternatywy Liberalnej Program Program ALTERNATYWY LIBERALNEJ A) Sprawy wewnętrzne 1. Uznajemy za konieczne '' ''konstytucyjne zapewnienie i chronienie wolności osobistej i poszanowania wszystkich obywateli bez względu na ich płeć, wyznanie, rasę, orientację seksualną czy poglądy polityczne, o ile w żaden sposób nie nawołują one do nietolerancji lub przemocy psychicznej, słownej lub fizycznej. 2. Domagamy się równego traktowania każdej grupy występującej w naszym społeczeństwie, odmawiając przyznawania którejkolwiek większych praw, czy też obarczania którejkolwiek większą ilością obowiązków ze względu na przynależność jej członków do mniejszości narodowej, wyznaniowej, bądź dowolnej innej. 3. Postulujemy zachowanie neutralność Panstwa względem związków wyznaniowych, traktując kwestię wiary jako osobistą, za wyjątkiem wyznań głoszących nienawiść, lub dążących do ograniczenia wolności innych obywateli z e względu na przynależność do innego związku wyznaniowego, lub nie przynależność do żadnego związku wyznaniowego (bezwyznaniowość) 4. Uważamy za konieczne zmniejszenie machiny administracyjnej poprzez ograniczenie liczby posłów, senatorów, radnych i urzędników. 5. Chcemy zwiększyć uprawnienia samorządów, które same najlepiej znają problemy mieszkańców danego regionu. 6. Opowiadamy się za pełną informatyzacją urzędów tak, by zdecydowaną większość codziennych formalności można było załatwić przez Internet. 7. Uważamy za konieczną pomoc Państwa osobom niepełnosprawnym w zdobywaniu edukacji, doświadczenia zawodowego i w końcu samej pracy poprzez liczne dofinansowania. 8. Uznajemy za konieczne zaostrzenie kar kodeksu karnego we wszystkich jego dziedzinach, w szczególności za wykroczenia i przestępstwa na tle rozbojów, napaści oraz prowadzenia pojazdów pod wpływem alkoholu. 9. Uznajemy za konieczne doprowadzenie do bezwzględnego przestrzegania zasady nieuchronności kary za przestępstwa i wykroczenia 10. Proponujemy likwidacje straży miejskiej i dofinansowanie policji 11. Chcemy powrotu do systemu edukacji w oparciu o podział 8+4. 12. Popieramy skrocenie obowiązku nauki do 16 roku życia. Ci którzy chcą się krócej uczyć, wybieraliby krótszy tryb nauki np. w szkolach zawodowych 2 czy 3-letnich. 13. Proponujemy wprowadzenie bonów edukacyjnych dla ubogich rodzin. 14. Uważamy za konieczne zapewnienie uczniom ciągłości poznawanego materiału niezależnie od etapu ich edukacji. 15. Popieramy wprowadzenie w szkołach podstawowych i ponadpodstawowych jednego obowiązkowego przedmiotu z zakresu życia w rodzinie i wychowania seksualnego. 16. Dostrzegamy konieczność zapewnienia uczniom i rodzicom możliwości wyboru jednego obowiązkowego przedmiotu z puli: religia chrzescijanska lub religie świata. 17. Uważamy za konieczne silniejsze wspieranie przez Państwo wyższych uczelni by podnosić ich poziom poprzez pozyskiwanie środków finansowych z UBE oraz nawiązywanie bliższej współpracy z najlepszymi jej uczelniami. 18. Chcemy ostatecznego otwarcia archiwów IPN, co raz na zawsze zakończy temat lustracji. 19. Popieramy utworzenie w pełni zawodowej armii przy jenoczesnej całkowitej rezygnacji z poboru. 20. Chcemy zniesienia becikowego i zastąpienie go zapomogą dla najbiedniejszych, jednak nie więcej niż na trójkę dzieci (wyjątkiem poród wielodzietny). 21. Jesteśmy za zliberalizowaniem ustawy antyaborcyjnej. 22. Postulujemy wprowadzenie eutanazji na życzenie przy jednoczesnym utworzeniu konkretnych mechanizmów regulujących tę sprawę. 23. Popieramy legalizację związków partnerskich osób tej samej płci. 24. Proponujemy legalizację posiadania niewielkich ilości narkotyków miękkich na własny użytek. 25. Chcemy wprowadzenia całkowitego zakazu palenia w miejscach publicznych wzorem niektórych krajów europejskich. B) Gospodarka i finanse 1. Uważamy, iż Państwo musi wspierać obywatela w rozwijaniu jego przedsiębiorczości, poprzez wprowadzenie szeregu ułatwień jak zmniejszenie biurokracji przy prowadzeniu wlasnej dzialalnosci gospodarczej , zwolnienia od podatku nowopowstalych firm przez pierwszy rok ich dzialalnosci (tylko dla osob zakladajacych firme po raz pierwszy) oraz wporwadzenie niskoprocentowych kredytow dla absolwentowy wyzszych uczelni 2. Uznajemy interwencjonizm gospodarczy za konieczny tylko w ekstremalnych przypadkach. 3. Jesteśmy zwolennikami prywatyzacji większości spółek skarbu państwa. 4. Optujemy za wprowadzeniem podatku liniowego, pozostawiając jedynie ulgę rodzinną. 5. Chcemy wejścia kraju to strefy euro. 6. Wyrażamy pełne zainteresowanie rozpoczęciem prac nad projektem ekologizacji źródeł energii pozyskiwanej w kraju poprzez budowę siatki przyjaznych środowisku elektrowni wiatrowych i atomowych. 7. Chcemy wspierać przyszłościowe inwestycje zagraniczne, szczególnie te związane z nowymi technologiami. 8. Uznajemy konieczność podtrzymania obowiązkowego ubezpieczenia społecznego, aczkolwiek sprzeciwiamy się monopolizacji rynku tych świadczeń, które powinny być dowolnie wybierane przez obywateli. 9. Rozumiemy potrzebę uważnego przyjrzenia się nierentownym spółkom skarbu państwa, co miałoby na celu podjęcie decyzji o ich sprzedaży lub likwidacji. Obszarem szczególnego zainteresowania górnictwo i hutnictwo. 10. Chcemy rozwinąć sieć bezpłatnego poradnictwa w sprawach pozyskiwania przez przedsiębiorców dotacji z UBE. 11. Optujemy za pełną prywatyzacją regionalnych ośrodków telewizji publicznej. 12. Popieramy legalizację i opodatkowanie hazardu. 13. Uznajemy za konieczne wprowadzenie tzw. bonow edukacyjnych dla ubogich rodzin, majacaych na celu wyrownywanie szans w dostepie do placowek oraz materialow edukacyjnych C) Sprawy zagraniczne 1. Podchodzimy do polityki zagranicznej przyszłościowo, bez oglądania się za siebie na stare waśnie i uprzedzenia. 2. Chcemy systematycznie wzmacniać pozycję kraju wewnątrz UBE. 3. Dostrzegamy pilną potrzebę dywersyfikacji źródeł dostaw ropy i gazu. 4. Chcemy, by UBE zaczęła wspólnie pracować nad ogólnoeuropejskim planem energetycznym, by w przyszłości móc razem, silniejszym głosem, negocjować umowy, jak i wspólnie rozbudowywać sieć europejskich elektrowni i rurociągów. 5. Mamy świadomość, iż nie da się wzmacniać pozycji Politiki bez konkretyzacji stosunków z największymi gospodarkami świata, z Środkowym Państwem Rowerów na czele. 6. Popieramy rozszerzenie UBE o kraje spełniające odpowiednie kryteria. W pierwszej kolejności Chorwacja, Bośnia i Hercegowina oraz Turcja. 7. Uwazamy, iz mamy obowiazek wspierać wszelkie przejawy działalności prodemokratycznej w krajach regionu. 8. Chcemy być silnym członkiem NATO poprzez branie udziału w ważnych akcjach międzynarodowych. 9. Uznajemy sojusz ze Stanami Niezwykle Zjednoczonymi za wielce istotny dlatego priorytetem w tej kwestii jest ostateczne wyjaśnienie i załatwienie spraw kluczowych dla obywateli Polityki, które do tej pory ciążą i blokują szersze zacieśnianie współpracy. 10. Optujemy za utworzeniem Grupy Bałtyckiej, skupiającej wszystkie kraje Morza Bałtyckiego, której celem byłoby wspólne rozwiązywanie problemów ekologicznych, handlowych, logistycznych i politycznych. Statut Statut Alternatywy Liberalnej 1. WSTĘP 1.Członek AL ma obowiązek aktywnego uczestnictwa w życiu Państwa oraz partii. Oznacza to, iż musi podbijać kartę pracy minimum dwa razy na tydzień oraz starć się brać udział w dyskusjach na forum partyjnym i/lub HP. 2. Parlamentarzysta z ramienia AL ma obowiazek wziecia udzialu w minimum 80% głosowań parlamentarnych w ciagu kadencji. 3. W szczególnych przypadkach (wyjazdy, problemy techniczne) członek AL musi poinformować o nich za wczasu przewodniczącego, co tymczasowo może zwolnić z powyższych obowiązkow. 4. Członek AL ma obowiązek prezent ować odpowiedni poziom kultury podczas dyskusji na forach Politiki. 5. Zemerytowane profile beda natychmiastowo usuwane z partii 6. Niestosowanie się do powyższych punktów Statutu AL skutkować będzie w pierwszej kolejności w ostrzeżeniu, na poddaniu pod głosowanie o wykluczenie z partii kończąc. 7. W przypadku zgłoszenia wniosku o wykluczenie członka AL z partii, na minimum dobę przed zarządzeniem głosowania, Przewodniczący ma obowiązek założyć na forum partii specjalny wątek, w którym zgłoszona do wykluczenia osoba będzie mogła przedstawić swoje stanowisko wobec stawianych jej zarzutów. 2. WŁADZE PARTII 1. Władze Partii składają się z Zarządu Partii (Przewodniczący i Skarbnik) oraz jednej osoby wybranej w ogólnopartyjnych wyborach, stanowiąc razem Radę AL 2. Przewodniczącym AL może zostać każdy członek Partii wybrany w ogólnopartyjnych wyborach 3. Kadencja Przewodniczacego AL trwa jeden miesiąc. Po upływie trzech tygodni, Przewodniczący zarządza głosowanie nad votum zaufania wobec wlasnej osoby w zakładce Partia / Sondaż (głosowanie to odbywa sie więc na tydzien przed upływem kadencji). W przypadku uzyskania votum, jego kadencja przedluża się o kolejny miesiąc. W przypadku nieuzyskania votum, wybory na przewodniczącego odbęda sie w najblizsza nastąpująca niedziele. Do tego czasu każdy członek AL ma prawo zgłosić swoją kandydaturę na Forum Partii i prowadzić kampanię. 4. Skarbnikiem AL może zostac każdy członek Partii. Będąc najbliższym wspołpracownikiem Przewodniczącego, jest on wybierany przez samego Przewodniczącego, który jednak musi poddać jego kandydaturę pod ogólnopartyjne głosowanie w zakładce Partia / Głosuj. W przypadku braku akceptacji wybranej osoby, Przewodniczący musi zaproponować inną osobę na to stanowisko. Kadencja Skarbnika jest czasowo powiązana z kadencją Przewodniczącego. 5. Członkiem Rady AL może zostać każdy członek AL wybrany w ogólnopartyjnych wyborach. 6. Kadencja Rady AL trwa jeden miesiąc. Wybory zarzadza Przewodniczący w pierwszym tygodniu swojej aktualnej kadencji tak, by każda nowa Rada AL powoływana była równo tydzień po wyborze Przewodniczącego. W tym czasie może trwać kampania wyborcza osób chcących wziąć udział w wyborach do Rady AL. 7. Przewodniczącym Klubu Parlamentarnego AL (KP AL) może zostać każdy Parlamentarzysta AL, wybrany w ogólnopartyjnych wyborach. 8. Kadencja Przewodniczącego KP AL trwa 2 tygodnie, równolegle z kadencją parlamentarną. W przypadkach kontynuacji obecności Partii w Parlamencie, po ukończeniu kadencji jest on poddawany pytaniu o votum zaufania w zakładce Partia/Sondaż. Nowe wybory rozporządza się w przypadku nieotrzymania przez niego większości w tym głosowaniu, własnej rezygnacji ze stanowiska lub w sytuacjach, gdy w poprzedniej kadencji Parlamentu Partia nie miała swoich Parlamentarzystów Historia Alternatywa Liberalna powstała 3 stycznia 2010. Jej założycielami byli Alex Novotny oraz Rasco DePri. Z biegiem stycznia partia stoponiowo rosła oraz doprecyzowywała swój Program jak i Statut. W tym samym czasie wewnątrz partii trwały ważne dyskusje nadające przyszły kierunek rozwoju AL. 25 stycznia 2010 partia osiągnęła wymaganą liczbę członków do wzięcia udziału w wyborach parlamentarnych, dzięki czemu wzięła w nich udział po raz pierwszy 3 lutego 2010. Zdobyła w nich jednak tylko 19 głosów, co dalo jej pierwsze miejsce poniżej progu wyborczego, nie udało się więc dostać do Parlamentu. W tygodniu po swych pierwszych wyborach członkowie AL wybierali nowe logo oraz po raz pierwszy w historii Radę AL, w której skład weszli automatycznie Przewodniczący i Skarbnik, a z partyjnych wyborow z dnia 7 lutego 2010 Marek Saubicki. Nastąpił ogólny wzrost aktywności członków AL, dzięki czemu w następnych wyborach dnia 17 lutego 2010 partia po raz pierwszy w swej krotkiej historii dostała się do Parlamentu, uzyskując poparcie 3,94%, co uplasowało ją na miejscu 13. W swojej pierwszej kadencji parlamentarnej AL weszło do koalicji razem z FD, WS i PPC, tworząc razem Konfederację Partii Liberalnych. Pierwszym Przewodniczącym Klubu Parlamentarnego AL została Joaśka Nyszynes. W wyobrach 3 marca 2010, które miały wyłonić Parlament na nową rozgrywkę, Alternatywa Liberalna uzyskała nieco poniżej 2% głosów poparcia i nie weszła do Parlamentu. W tych samych wyborach, Przewodniczący parii Alex Novotny dostał się do drugiej tury wyborów prezydenkich, zdobywając 18,88% głosów poparcia. W dwóch następnych wyborach parlamentarnych AL przekroczyła próg wyborczy, jednak nigdy nie osiągając poparcia większego niż 6%. Skutkiem tego było rozpoczęcie dyskusji wewnątrz partii, na wniosek Joanny Szynszyli, na temat fuzji pod szyldem koalicyjnego sojusznika - Frakcji Demokratycznej. Efektem było powstanie nowego programu pofuzyjnego FD, pod którym podpisać się mogli członkowie obu ugrupowań. W rezultacie, dnia 3 kwietnia 2010, a więc równo cztery miesiące po jej założeniu, partia została rozwiązana po ówczesnym przeprowadzeniu ogólnopartyjnego głosowania, a wszyscy aktywni członkowie ugrupowania zasilili szeregi Frakcji Demokratycznej, zamykając na dobre karty historii AL. Władze partii od jej założenia do rozwiązania Przewodniczący: Alex Novotny Skarbnik: Rasco DePri Zarząd: Joaśka Nyszynes Linki zewnętrzne *Odnośnik do profilu partii na POLITIKA - http://www.politika.pl/partia/?partiaId=1048 *Odnośnik do spotu wyborczego AL - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zen2HV_fCws *Odnośnik do strony partii - b.d. Kategoria:Partie